Recently stores have begun to supply customers with plastic carrying bags having handle-forming cutouts adjacent the open ends thereof, such bags being stronger and more easily carried than paper bags. Such plastic bags are usually thrown away after purchased items are removed therefrom, but the invention disclosed herein enables them to be used conveniently as liners for waste containers.